fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 019
Truthful Lies is the eighteenth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Hours Ago When Neil finds Allison and Xavier unconscious and lifeless on the ground he and a few of his teammates mount them on Duel Runners and take them to the Black Rose Garden where they call the ambulance. Neil orders everyone else to go home this instant as having many people here would allude to the prospect that they were duel gang members. The members protest, but Neil, getting irritated, tells Void Malice that Xavier would not want to see his team collapse especially if he was the cause of it. Neil promises that he isn't going anywhere. Until further notice, Neil places Rebecca in charge but only if she promises not to breathe a word of Allison's involvement in Duel Gangs. Rebecca agrees without question, saying that if Allison is caught then they won't have their rematch. Rebecca leads the group away before the ambulance arrives. After fifteen minutes the ambulance arrives and Neil hands the unconscious form of Allison and Xavier to the E.M.T. Chris and Jordan are watching from afar, their diamonds still glowing. Neil then follows after the ambulance on his runner. At the hospital Allison and Xavier are identified. One of the nurses report that Xavier has minor injuries and small burns on his body. However, Allison's body is in worse condition. They mention that heavy bruise on Allison's shoulder as well as the cuts on her arms and legs. In addition, the back of Allison's legs are slightly burnt due to being on a Duel Runner without proper protection. The doctors tell the nurses to take pictures, bandage Allison, and place her in a single's room. At the museum, a heated Arthur receives a phone call. He answers it angrily and hears the doctor tell him that Allison with them at the hospital. Arthur immediately hangs up and informs Natasha that Allison is at the hospital. Natasha takes Leon and Noel to the limousine. Arthur goes to Anthony and explains that Allison has been found and she is at the hospital. Anthony is relieved but decides to close down the museum for the rest of the day. Officer Crawford is informed as well and moves to lead everyone out of the museum and agrees to meet with mayor at the hospital. The media resumes swarming the mayor and Officer Crawford for a statement. The event started at noon and it is now at the beginning of evening. With the mayor leaving, TJ hopes Allison is alright. Anthony tells TJ to go home without him as he clears out. Allison's family rushes to the hospital where they see their daughter unconscious in a hospital bed. Leon and Noel break into uncontrollable tears as they rush to their big sister demanding that she wake up. Natasha, shedding a few tears as well, keeps her boys back while Arthur is paralyzed by Allison's condition seeing her bandaged arms and legs. One of the doctors approaches Arthur and the man asks how any of this happened. The doctor explains that a boy named Neil found Allison and another boy Xavier at the Black Rose Garden. At the moment, Allison and Xavier were both unconscious and both of them had wounds but Allison had more wounds then the other. The doctors show Arthur hard pictures of Allison's body when they first found her. He reads a report explaining that Allison's legs are injured highly but not broken or sprained but cut in several areas. The doctor notes that Allison's legs are actually a lot stronger that some girls her age and assumes that she is a runner or does another sport. Arthur says Allison does not play a sport but some time ago, she started competing in Action Duels, which the doctor says can be just as demanding as a sport. The doctor then explains that there are burn marks on Allison's legs, presumably for being carried on a Duel Runner without any leg protection. Their are cuts on Allison's arms that would allude to some sort of struggle, accented by the ripped condition of her clothing as well as a minor head injury. The mayor wants to know if Allison's body showed signs of sexual assault; the doctor says the area around Allison's genitalia does not show any signs of assault but her body does show signs as if she was fighting and was injured. The doctor also says that Allison was very dirty when they found her, so she either was thrown to the ground or fell. Arthur thinks of everything possible that could have happened to his daughter but thanks the doctor. He however asks when Allison would wake up and the doctor says he does not know. He asks about Allison's clothes and the doctor takes Arthur into Allison's room where he pulls out Allison's clothes that are slightly bloodied and ripped. Arthur grips them with rage and the doctor Allison had jewelry on her at the time as well and they placed that in a separate bag. Arthur looks at the bracelets that Allison was wearing but notices the choker too, which Allison was not wearing when they left the house. The doctor says that the police are now involved and they thus cannot have him touching any of the possible evidence with his hands. Arthur understands and the doctor asks Arthur and his family to please wait in the waiting room. A half hour after being in the waiting room, Thomas comes in looking for his son. Another doctor begins to take Thomas to see Xavier, but the mayor storms to the other father asking why Xavier was with Allison. Thomas doesn't understand and Arthur says that their children were found together unconscious and wounded. Natasha calls back her husband telling him that this is not the time. Arthur then begrudgingly sits back down. They then hear the nurse rushing over to get Allison's family to tell them that she has awakened. Arthur and Natasha rush to their child who is in the fetal position on the ground, telling her parents not to touch her. Lies After Allison's episode, she is returned to her bed but refuses to be hooked to an I.V. Arthur asks what happened but Allison doesn't want to talk to him. Arthur, too exhausted to be any angrier, allows Natasha to talk to their child. Natasha takes Allison by her hand and asks Allison what happened and Allison says nothing happened and she wants to go home. Natasha tells Allison how she ended up in the hospital and Allison is surprised not realizing she was passed out for so long. Natasha decides not to ask the big questions just yet and asks Allison again how her shoulder was injured. Allison looks at her mother and tells herself to lie, but Allison realizes that her mother must have known she lied. Allison admits that a while ago she got into a fight and her opponent kicked her in the shoulder during the struggle, adding that she lost the fight too. Natasha reminds Allison that she told her that she was injured during Action Duel practice. Allison says that she made it up and convinced TJ to cover for her. Natasha asks Allison if Xavier was the one who fought her. Allison admits that she fought him. Natasha asks why. Allison looks at her concerned mother and decides to tell that she cannot easily return. Allison mouths something to her mother and it causes Natasha's eyes to widen in shock but she doesn't let go of Allison's hands. Natasha takes a deep breath and asks her daughter why she lied about who dealt her the injury. Allison explains that she didn't know, but does admit that being a perfect flower is too hard. Natasha tells Allison that she knows it's hard, but then moves on to some bigger questions. Natasha repeats that two men took Allison away in a Duel Runner and she asks Allison who they are. Allison says that she doesn't know a single thing about them. Natasha asks where they took her. Allison explains that she was taken to an alley and blindfolded. Natasha asks if any of it is a blur. Allison says no. Allison explains that she was taken to the outskirts of town and after she was able to see she fought off everyone there and tried to run away on a Duel Runner. Allison, however, says she doesn't know how to ride a Duel Runner only how to start one based on what her grandfather taught her about the machines. Allison explains that she kept swerving and eventually fell off the runner unable to control it. Allison says that when he got up from the hospital bed, she say all of these injuries on her legs and assumed that they were from the moment she fell off the runner. Natasha asks if anything else was a blur. Allison says that the people who had her were trying to exploit her father for some reason but she didn't know why; Allison "admits" she didn't care why because she was so scared. Allison says that after she got on the runner, she called Xavier because she thought he could save her. Allison, however, says that she clearly did not know what happened after she passed out. Natasha thanks Allison and the girl again tells her mother that she wants to leave but Natasha doesn't have a response. Allison then asks if she can see Xavier. Natasha repeats some, not all, of what Allison told her to Arthur and Officer Crawford. She highlights the true cause of Allison's injury which was during a fight after school against Xavier. Arthur asks why they could have been fighting, and Natasha lies to her husband and the officer explaining that Allison would not tell her why they fought. Officer Crawford says that aspect of the story is probably true because it does not correlate to any of the other stories Allison told. Natasha then fills them in on Xavier's involvement in the incident to which Allison attends that he saved her. Arthur says the people who took Allison, he wants them found as soon as possible. Natasha then asks when Allison can leave. A doctor explains that Allison can leave any time, but arms and legs need to bandaged regularly and her shoulder needs to be kept on ice at all times. Natasha then says that Allison wants to see Xavier. Officer Crawford does not mind. He says that Xavier has awakened but he won't speak, but perhaps he will talk to Allison. Arthur says if Xavier is the reason his daughter is safe then he does not mind. Arthur then asks about the individual who called the ambulance. The doctor explains that person who called the ambulance remained masked and did not follow the ambulance afterward. Allison and Xavier Allison is given permission to see Xavier but she must be accompanied to the room as her legs are too weak to maintain on their own. When Allison is left alone, Xavier perks up and Allison tells him not to speak. Allison tells what she told her mother. She told the truth that they fought and that's why her shoulder was injured. However, Allison says she lied about the circumstances around the fight. She explains that she told her mother that they had sex, which astonishes Xavier. Allison says that she "supposedly" hated herself for it and attacked Xavier who fought back as a reflex. Xavier explains that's a huge lie. Allison makes it clear that she's probably willing to tell any lie so long as she continues to Turbo Duel, which she will not be doing for a while. Allison continues to explain the rest of the partial truths she told her mother which Xavier admits is a reliable story, and Allison purposefully left in blanks when she "passed out," that means Xavier himself will have to fill in the rest if he is questioned. Allison then asks about the diamonds, and Xavier says that they never took it off of him so he still has it. Allison says that her clothes were taken as evidence as well as her choker. Xavier asks how Allison will get it back. Allison says she does not know but the Void Ogre told them that the diamonds would find their way back to their rightful owners one way of another. Xavier tells Allison she will be getting a lot more attention at school now. Allison rolls her eyes and promises Xavier that his secret is safe with her, a sentiment that Xavier also tells Allison. Watching from the door window, Officer Crawford asks about his hypothesis about Allison sneaking out at night. The officer believes that considering Allison's condition none of this was a plan that she could have concocted that could lead him to that assumption. However, Arthur said that TJ told him that Allison knew she was going to be taken and nothing adds up to pinpointing some big secret Alison has been keeping. Officer Crawford doesn't like to say it but it seems that there are too many lies surrounding Allison at the moment and even if they knew the full truth, they wouldn't be able to discern whether it is a lie or not. Officer Crawford volunteer to have several members keep a closer eye on Allison and the people she had been talking to, but he does not feel comfortable tearing down the walls of Allison's school and forcing kids to answer his questions. Arthur understands as he does not want to pursue that option either. Officer Crawford, however, insists that it is his duty to find the truth in all of this, but Arthur tells the officer to take the rest of the off and be with his child because he almost lost his. Allison signals the doctors outside of the room who help her get out of the room. After Allison's parents fill out some paperwork, Allison is dismissed but she is in a wheelchair for the time-being. When the Kingsbury family leaves, they are bombarded by the media who have been awaiting their exit, and all cameras are focused on Allison in her wheelchair. That night, Allison is in her bed with her brothers sleeping at her side. Allison thinks about everything that has happened today, but she has a powerful feeling that none of this is over. When Allison finally falls asleep, her he inside of one of her desks glows white and inside of it, cards begin to materialize. Navigation